The Cost of Love
by ParisianSpoons
Summary: A robber is loose! After stealing from several banks and leaving engraved R's behind in every one, Sherlock Holmes and his companion Joan Watson are on the case! When former criminal Richard Gardner becomes a suspect, Watson and Holmes take lead to uncover the mystery. What they come to realize is that not all pieces of the jigsaw are present and things are not always as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Elementary belongs to CBS. We are simply two fangirls playing the game for the game's own sake.

Please enjoy our first short novel together and our first Elementary fanfiction! Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - "Did You Get Any Sleep Last Night?"**

'The Brownstone', Manhattan NY 3:29am

Amidst the foggy evening a crescent moon shone brightly, hidden behind several shadowing clouds as if reminded of the horrors that once stood below. All lights were off in the neighbourhood as all people slept soundlessly. However, under one roof, there was a man sitting on the wooden floor leaning on his sofa with papers strewn across in every direction. He scanned crime scripts with detail and focus scratching his chin and knitting his eyebrows. Sleep tugged at his wake but he did not dare stop. His name was Sherlock Holmes.

He was so close to solving one of the many mysteries involved in his newest case. All he needed was the name of one man. He had reduced his suspect pool from every man in Manhattan to every man that was a banker. It was a start. Gazing at the wall above the fireplace, he cleared his mind and focused hard on the evidence presented to him. Suddenly his eyes widened and he jumped to his feet, stepping closer to the wall. Squinting closely at a small ballpoint pen that was found at the scene, he stiffened. In almost invisible scripture, a tiny letter R had been etched onto the surface. How had he forgotten about it?

Quickly, he rummaged through the boxes of files and threw all the ones that corresponded to the initial R in front of him and onto the floor. When the last one hit with a slap, its picture came out of the folder and he knew instantly that was the man he was looking for. Ignorant to the time of day he busted into action, running up the stairs two at a time and bursting into his roommate's bedroom.

"Watson!"

The bedroom door opened with intense speed. His eyes sparkled as he finally found the missing piece to his jigsaw. Seeing his companion, Joan Watson, still asleep, he hurried to the bed and shook her awake... hard.

"Whoa what? Sherlock? What are you doing? It's three thirty in the morning!" She grumbled, groggily checking her alarm clock.

"Precisely!" He exclaimed, ripping open her closet and pulling out an outfit. "I'm in a hurry. Shall I select your undergarments as well?"

"What! Wait! It's three thirty. Where could we possibly be going?" Watson said annoyed and wiped her eyes.

"All stores are closed at this time."

"To the bank my dear Watson. They are open 24/7."

"Ugh!"

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before. The bank fraud causing the American government to lose 3 million dollars took place exactly 3 days before the murder of young Rebecca Thomas. The only evidence left during the bank fraud was a small-engraved R into the side of a bank teller. Now the pen that was found at the scene of Rebecca Thomas' murder had the same engraved R. Respectively, we are looking for Mr. Richard Gardner. The man that was arrested in 2012 for stalking..."

"Rebecca Thomas... I had dinner with her mother last week and she did seem quite nervous. Come to think of it, I _did_ see a man talking with Rebecca's mom after I left. He started to scream and cause a small commotion and then she handed him an envelope of... money, I suspect. You don't think her mother, Jane was involved with this?"

Shuffling under her sheets, Watson began pulling on the clothes Sherlock had given her. "You're quite right, I do. Jane Thomas was the one behind the bank fraud. She was traumatized and threatened by Mr. Gardner. He forced her into a situation where she had to pay him to save her daughters life, Christine Thomas' life. The girl in which Mr. Gardner stalked in October last year. Though she couldn't have predicted that he would suddenly turn on her younger daughter Rebecca, even after she had paid him her stolen sum."

"Oh my god. Well where's Gardner now?"

Sherlock turned to see his partner clothed and met her gaze. "Mr. Gardner was bailed from prison 5 days ago, the same day you went out for dinner with Mrs. Thomas. So he is at the bank, Watson, he works late nights as a cash officer." He smirked at her, proud of his latest conclusion. "And that's exactly where we are headed."

The two detectives hurriedly paced down the steps. Sherlock snatched his black coat and put it on at a fast rate. Seeing as Watson had just stepped down the last stair due to grogginess, Sherlock gritted his teeth. Grabbing Watson's grey jumper, he held it open for her and she slid in. While she buttoned her coat Sherlock opened the door with a swish, politely waiting for Watson to go through first. Finishing her last button, she put on her red wool hat and stepped out, her dark heels clicking. As Watson left hurriedly to call a taxi, Sherlock smiled at the sight of his trusty companion while closing the door with a slam.

The cab made a quick turn and parked swiftly in front of the brownstone. Watson threw open the back door and slid into the seat, holding it open for Sherlock. Getting in, he yelled the address of the bank at the driver and closed the door. As the cabbie began towards their destination, Joan glanced towards her partner. He was staring intently out the side window, watching closely as spring rain started to fall. Water spattered against the glass and she couldn't see clearly where they were going. Her attention moved to his face. His eyes seemed darker now; faint rims of grey along the bottom, yet they still had their satisfied twinkle. She looked away now, fearing he might notice her staring. In silence they sat for a moment and she thought, making an effort to hide her smile. Never had she met a man more devoted to his work, let alone so good at it. The solution to an investigation seemed to come so easily to him. He was in her mind undeniably brilliant. Suddenly the taxi stopped, knocking her out of her trance. As Sherlock tipped the driver, they stepped onto the stairs of the bank and she faced him once more, this time unable to suppress her smile.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - "NYPD!"**

Citibank Madison Ave, Manhattan NY 4:05am

Sherlock smiled back at her with amusement on his darkened face as he replied with a whisper, "If you know me at all Watson, you would know that sleep is not a category on my to-do list."

Grinning, he held open the glass door for his companion and the two detectives stepped inside. Immediately mesmerized, Watson looked around herself. The walls and the floor were a brilliant shade of shiny white marble. Large columns stood tall throughout the giant building.

Sherlock however, was only fascinated by the discovery he had made. Paying no attention whatsoever, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He then waited for the other person at the end of the line to pick up while lazily examining the front desk and his surroundings. As a very clever detective, he knew not to waste time with the magnificent architecture, seeing it as a distraction to what he was trying to solve.

A low hello came from the other end of the line and while smirking, Sherlock replied, "Captain Gregson, I think I may have just discovered the robber."

Jane Thomas was positioned noiselessly over the closest bank teller. Her back was hunched but at the sound of Sherlock's voice she flinched and quickly pulled a gun, tears streaming down her face. Sherlock dropped his cell phone slowly from his ear and placed it back in his pocket. Watson moved swiftly to his side and stood stiff, eyes wide. Before either of them could question or protest, Detective Bell followed by Captain Gregson and a number of other men from the police force burst into the room. Just in time. "NYPD! Freeze and drop the gun!" Bell yelled. And in the instant her hand left the gun, another one fired, hitting her square in the back.

Silence arose, eerie as everyone lost words on what had just happened. Sherlock however appeared more confused than shocked. Jane lay on the cold marble floor; eyes wide and mouth open in shock with blood pouring from her gun wound. As NYPD paramedics scurried around her body checking for a pulse, Sherlock walked around her body curiously, hands tucked behind his back. Watson, still in a daze from the gunshot asked, "what are you doing?" Immediately, Sherlock shushed her holding out his hand. He bent down as the paramedics left, confirming that she was indeed dead. Following that, Captain Gregson left a small yellow sign marked '1' to show this was now a crime scene.

Gregson walked over towards Holmes and, seeing as he had worked with Sherlock countless times, he knew better than to interrupt Holmes when he was investigating. Sherlock suddenly leapt up and sighed excitedly yet lazily. Gregson and Watson moved closer to him and asked what it was he found. Just when he was about to speak, the news came on.

"Later this evening, there was a shooting in Citibank killing 39 year old Jane Thomas. Twenty minutes later, Chase Bank in Times Square was then robbed. Police are investigating this crime and the only souvenir from the criminal was again, a small engraved R..."

Watson and Gregson blinked at each other nervously. Sherlock, paying neither of them any attention put on a pair of white gloves. He then bent down and searched around Jane Thomas' left ear. Gregson and Watson were both very curious and bent down beside Holmes as well. Finally, with a sigh of satisfaction Holmes felt the small piece of skin. He peeled it and the whole mask of Jane Thomas came off. Watson gasped and Gregson's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"This, Watson, Captain, is Mr. Gardner. He must've tried to frame Jane Thomas. However, as we've all seen, twenty minutes ago there was a robbery and an engraved R was left behind. So I give you, ladies and gentlemen, the man who did NOT steal from the bank."

Watson spoke, "so you mean..."

"Yes, Watson. I'm saying that whoever robbed that bank is the person we are looking for."

Sherlock rushed to the door with Watson in tow, quickly hailing another cab. Once again sitting in the back seat, this time on their way to Times Square, both were deep in thought.

Watson was the first to speak up. "So I didn't even have dinner with Jane Thomas, I had dinner with Richard Gardner. In that case... We are looking for the man I saw 'her' give the money to." Sherlock looked up at her, closely following her train of thought and she continued "that also raises the questions, where is Jane Thomas? And where is that man? If in fact he was a man at all."

Treading inside the second bank crime scene of the morning, Joan took time to glance around and Sherlock ran to the teller that had been engraved, clearly labeled with a numbered sign. Leaning in towards the engraving, he sniffed catching the faintest hint of... Cherry Blossom perfume almost too faint to notice. Abruptly he stood up.

"Watson! Hurry we are going to question Mr. Gardner's wife." He claimed marching past her.

"Wait a second! How do you think we are getting there? I'm running out of change. And what about Gregson and Bell?" She had to sprint to catch up with him.

"They are fully aware of the plan." He explained, stopping abruptly in front of a cop car. As if on cue Gregson and Bell suddenly stepped onto the curb beside them.

"What makes you think Gardner's widow is going to have anything more to say than last time Holmes?" Bell asked.

"Its simple really, on the bank teller here in Times Square next to the signature 'R' engraving, I smelt the same Cherry Blossom perfume as I did on the body of Richard Gardner. Though I do not recall smelling this on Mrs. Gardner the first time we talked with her. Mr. Gardner was having an affair."

"We questioned Mrs. Gardner a year ago! We haven't seen her since her husband was first arrested." Gregson gave him a look.

"She could be wearing new perfume." Watson piped up.

"Both good observations," Sherlock nodded.

"However when we were first in the Gardner's home I took my time to examine the place, noting the fact that Mrs. Gardner had four bottles of the same spice perfume that she had been wearing that day. One nearly empty and the others only used once. I don't believe she will be changing her fragrance any time soon." Watson shook her head and smiled, he never missed a detail.

As Bell and Gregson moved to their car, Sherlock and Watson followed. She felt a sense of excitement and some sort of jittery feeling when working with Holmes. Pleased, they both got into the white police car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - "I Could Burst With Pride."**

The Gardner's Home, Manhattan NY 6:30am

"Richard was a good man," Mary Gardner sniffled, "I don't understand why I didn't think of the possibility before. Last year before he was arrested, he had suddenly become very interested in Christine Thomas. I wasn't sure what to think since we barely knew the girl and he had nearly become possessive. Now it all makes sense..." Tears continued to pool in her eyes, the thought of her husband seeing another woman came perfectly clear now.

"So your husband was having an affair?" Gregson clarified.

"I believe so, that is the only explanation I can come up with to clarify his actions. He must have been seeing Jane Thomas, Christine's mother." Watson's eyes grew wide; it all seemed too perfect.

"Did Richard have any friends?" Sherlock blurted.

Mary, taken aback by his outburst answered uncomfortably, "Um, yes, one." She blinked and stood to grab a photograph that Sherlock had already seen. "Jerry Rigley, they knew each other since high school. I'm pretty sure he was the only guy Richard ever kept in touch with." She moved to sit back down on the sofa.

Watson gapped at the picture. His resemblance was striking. "Sherlock," she whispered, "we need to look into this guy. I think he was the one I saw 'Jane' hand the money to." He nodded in response

"Thank you Mrs. Gardner, that is all we need." Sherlock then turned to march out her front door. When everyone had left the building, Sherlock faced Watson and gave her the look she recognized as, 'you're a detective, tell them what you think!' She spoke up knowing that Sherlock must agree with her. Well at least partly.

"I have reason to believe Jerry Rigley was working closely with Gardner. We need to investigate him and question him as soon as possible. Mary claimed that she had no idea Richard had been bailed out, which means a friend had to have done so. Jane Thomas or Jerry Rigley."

Without hesitation the three other detectives took her word and set back towards the cop car. As Gregson stepped on the gas, heading in the direction of the precinct she grinned to herself. She felt better and better about her new job everyday.

Time flew by and the images beyond the car windows blurred. Soon, they reached the Police Station and Bell immediately went on the search for Jerry Rigley. Finally calming himself down, Sherlock took a seat beside Watson awaiting Mr. Rigley's arrival. Ten minutes passed and Watson got up to go and get some coffee.

"I'm going to get some coffee, should I grab some for you?"

"Please do." Sherlock replied with a tired look.

She went towards the coffee machine with two empty cups and pressed down on the button. Hot coffee poured out instantaneously. While Watson poured their coffee, she let her mind wander off. Why would Mr. Gardner frame one of the two only friends he had, especially if he was seeing Jane? How could Mrs. Gardner not know that her husband was bailed? Surely she would've called him or his friends or vice versa? Of course, all their phones might've been off but Mary could've at least visited her husband if she thought he was still in jail. It just didn't make any sense. Without even noticing what she was doing, she grabbed two cups and headed back walking very slowly with her heels clacking. When she reached Sherlock, he peered up and smiled.

"Well Watson, I can see you've made progress."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, by the looks of your empty coffee cups I suspect you took the wrong cups while you were in deep thought, correct?"

Joan sighed and sat down, throwing the empty cups in the garbage can beside her. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her but Sherlock watched her curiously.

"It just doesn't make any sense. How do we know for sure it was Jerry Rigley who was guilty? I mean there are three possibilities. Mrs. Gardner, Mr. Rigley or Jane Thomas. Just because you didn't smell the same perfume on Mrs. Gardner doesn't mean that she's not guilty. I'm starting to doubt that Rigley was even the person I saw at dinner."

"You know I absolutely HATE it when a detective doubts him or herself." Sherlock paused some solutions coming to his head, "but I guess this time will be an exception. We should explain your theory to Captain Gregson. We'll go from there."

Gregson listened carefully to what Ms. Watson had to say. Scratching his chin, and adjusting his glasses he switched his focus to Holmes. He smiled weakly and nodded. Gregson nodded as well. They decided to question Rigley first in case Mrs. Gardner planned to lie and so they waited for Bell to arrive with the culprit.

Soon, after an hour of absolute silence, they heard Bell and Rigley coming up the stairs clearly arguing about the crime. As Bell entered the interrogation room with Rigley, the two detectives and Gregson followed.

Once inside, Sherlock began to ask him simple questions as to where he had been the past few weeks. Of course, like any other criminal, he denied that he was anywhere but home. As conversation began to progress, Watson couldn't stand it anymore.

"Mr. Rigley. I strongly suggest you tell us the truth about everything. That way, the NYPD can solve this mystery quickly and it might help you as well. All of us in here want to finish this business just as fast as you do. If you decide to not cooperate with us, consequences will be severe and you will cause trouble to those who have history and made contact with you." She said in a harsh whisper.

Mr. Rigley tugged at his collar and swallowed. "Alright. I'll tell you everything."

It was after the conversation with Mr. Rigley that the two policemen and the detectives walked out leaving a handcuffed man to the other police officers. As Bell and Gregson began to go and get Mrs. Gardner, Watson and Sherlock sat down, awaiting her arrival.

Joan sighed, "I'm glad we got that over with."

Sherlock looked beside him at his companion. Her eyes shined a beautiful sparkling color and he smiled faintly. "Well done Watson. That was really something back there. I've never seen you like that before."

"He was getting on a bad side of me. I don't think people will like it if I show that side of myself."

"I don't know... I think I quite like it. It gives people a sense that you have power as well. I could burst with pride."

"Wow Sherlock. That was very..."

"Exquisite of me?"

Watson laughed and blushed. Holmes smiled and for a minute, there was a spark of light between them. A long period of friendly talk emerged then. Suddenly, after a small moment of muteness, the doors flew open revealing Bell, Gregson and a handcuffed Mrs. Gardner.

Gregson smiled slyly, "may we have a word, Mrs. Gardner?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - "I Loath Bankers..."**

New York Police Department Precinct, Manhattan NY 1:54pm

Now standing against the back wall of the interrogation room, Sherlock and Watson towered over Mary Gardner as she stared ahead nervously at them, Gregson and Bell who were seated in front of her.

"I told you I was home at the time of Rebecca Thomas' murder, I told you I didn't even know my husband had been bailed out of jail, and I told you that he was probably having an affair with Jane Thomas before he had even been arrested. What more could you possibly want from me?" She raised an eyebrow, her voice beginning to waver.

"Ah yes where to start..." Sherlock glanced to the ceiling as if he didn't already know. "When did you decide to change your fragrance Mrs. Gardner?" he queried.

"I beg your pardon?" Mary seemed offended.

"When did you change your fragrance? Your perfume? Your scent Mrs. Gardner! When did you change it?" Sherlock demanded.

"I, I haven't changed it in years!" She proclaimed, hesitating in the slightest.

"Yes, just as I predicted." Sherlock mumbled, not taking a word of it.

"And when did you give up on your husband and choose to seduce his only friend Mr. Jerry Rigley?" He pursed his lips, clearly starting to get annoyed.

"I didn't give up on my husband! He was the one who gave up on me! He ran off with Jane Thomas! He was the one having an affair!" By now Mrs. Gardner's forehead had begun to shine with the effort she was putting into her scheme.

"When are you going to stop lying to us, Mrs. Gardner?" Sherlock asked calmly. Immediately, Mrs. Gardner snorted, clearly amused by the idea.

"Well, I think it's only fair that if you won't talk, I will." Sherlock said.

"By all means, give it your best shot but I guarantee you that I'm innocent!"

Ignoring her statement, Sherlock began, "It was you, Mrs. Gardner, who lured Rigley to rob those banks and engrave the R's."

"Nonsense! That's absolute nonsense! I was at home the whole time. I already told you!"

"Ah, the same excuse we've all heard. With all due respect, Mrs. Gardner, please let me finish."

"Why? So you'll keep on framing me with nonsense-"

"Seems curious doesn't it?" Sherlock interrupted, "that you hadn't even visited your husband once during the time he was in jail? The least any wife could've done would've been to visit him, surely you know that. But you had other plans. You had been seeing Jerry Rigley long before you knew Jane and your husband were together."

"How do you know that? How do you know we weren't just friends going on affairs? Or that I saw him at all?"

"Are you forgetting there are security cameras? Would 'friends' be seen kissing in a diner booth at 10:56 PM on a Thursday evening?" Speechless, Mrs. Gardner turned a spectacular shade of red.

Sherlock continued, "however, the night you went out to get bottles of your Cherry Blossom perfume as shown on a receipt we managed to snag at your local convenience shop, you were on your way home when you spotted your husband with none other than Jane Thomas, flirting and kissing in an alleyway. Furious and jealous, you hid what you saw from your husband but ordered your so-called 'friend', Mr. Rigley, to kill Jane's daughter. He, of course, had fancied you way too much and listened to your every command to make you happy. As for the Cherry Blossom perfume, you knew the NYPD would be questioning a criminal's wife so you chose to change your scent and asked Rigley to put it on each time he went out. Of course, he didn't know why you had asked that, but he did it anyway to prove he was loyal to you. As well, out of your anger towards the Thomas family, you ordered him to engrave the R's as a sign. As for the stalking of Jane's daughter, I'm sure you know that your husband only did that to get close to Jane. Still jealous and hoping to get him falling for you again, you decided to win him over with money. Money Rigley had stolen for you. You ordered Rigley to kill Jane, the person he thought was with us at the time we investigated Citibank, however, it turned out to be your husband. After Rebecca was murdered, Jane had become frightened that her so called 'friend', Mr. Gardner, was the reason for it, so she broke up with him. Devastated and depressed, Richard killed Jane in her home, stole her clothing, created a mask and dressed up as Jane to frame her for bank robbery, knowing she would be a suspect. Odd, the room still smelt of your Cherry Blossom perfume. Though that didn't matter. Shortly after, Rigley shot him. Furious with Rigley, you broke up with him leaving him heartbroken and angry. Does that sound familiar, Mrs. Gardner?"

"You have no proof!"

Sherlock glanced at Watson and she finished things off. "We've spoken to Jerry Rigley and he 'spilled the beans' and told us everything. We managed to get hold of the perfume receipt under your name and security cameras have confirmed that Mr. Rigley was telling the truth. You will both be going to prison for robbery and murder."

Mary was exasperated, face still red, brow creased and eyes thick with fury as Gregson nodded towards them in thanks, handcuffed her and dragged her out of the room. It was a scene that closely resembled only hours before when the four detectives had first decided to go to the Gardner's home and question her. She had struggled against Gregson's hands at the time and begun to panic. She had nearly begged him to leave telling them, "There is no need to ask me any questions! I tell you I'm innocent!" Little did she know the more she said it the more it proved her guilt. Watson chuckled at the thought.

Dusk was falling over the Brownstone and Sherlock and Joan were celebrating another case closed their usual way, take out and freshly brewed tea while lounging in the parlor. The news was broadcasting softly in the background as they munched on their dinner. Frustrated and uninterested in the way the reporter explained the story they helped to solve, Sherlock finished his meal and quickly moved to turn it off.

"I loath bankers. They rig the roulette wheel of commerce, very nearly destroy the world economy and they still think if they wear suits they'll be treated as respectable folk instead of the crooks that they are." He muttered angrily.

Watson smirked; she had heard that one before. "Only now do I believe you."

Sherlock peaked up at her from his chair, as she headed into their kitchen carrying her empty take out box and drained mug. Then mindlessly she moved back into the parlor, the day's exhaustion suddenly hitting her.

She stepped in behind Sherlock's chair and watched him as he gazed silently into the floorboards, thinking over everything. "I'm going to bed early," she declared, "call if you need me." Shuffling to the stairs, she paused at the bottom. "Good night Sherlock."

Minutes later Watson laid her head on her pillow. Sinking into the sheets as her eyes fluttered closed. A hush surrounded her accompanied by darkness. Seconds away from slumber, the hush was broken as notes filled the air. Rich and confident notes of Sherlock's violin. The first notes she had heard in months.


End file.
